Un momento para conocernos mejor
by Agus-chii
Summary: En medio de la nieve y la noche, Amu se encuentra accidentalmente con Ikuto. Luego de una serie de bromas, él decide acompañarla hasta su casa, quien, después de insistir, logra entrar y pasar un tiempo a solas con ella... One-shot, Amuto.


_**¡Holaaaaaaa! ¿Como están? ¡Otra vez reportandome con un One-shot! **_

_**Debo admitir que desde que nací no agarré ni un maldito libro, excepto los que te mandan a leer en el colegio. Y resulta que en mi cumple años me habían regalado uno de una saga llamada "Hush Hush" que había leído hace mucho tiempo, pero solo los primeros 13 capítulos ya que perdí los PDF.**_

_**Bueno ¿Que les digo? Lo estoy volviendo a leer desde el principio. La pareja es tan "aslkdslaklassaslkalsksl" Y llegué a una parte del capitulo 9 en donde casi comienzo a vomitar arco iris xD Así que al leerla me sentí bastante inspirada para escribir esto. No es ninguna adaptación, pero hay una escena que, si leyeron el libro, les puede sonar un poquito familiar...**_

_**Ok, dejo de aburrirlos y espero que lo disfruten x3**_

* * *

_**Declaimer:** Shugo Chara no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Peach-Pit._

* * *

**_Un momento para conocernos mejor..._**

Tenía frío, era de noche. Yo caminaba por las heladas calles de Japón dirigiéndome a mi casa. No era como si no supiera por que camino ir. Solo que la nieve y la oscuridad me impedía distinguir en donde me encontraba.

Escucho pasos. Sentí una presencia cerca mío, pero esta no era nada agradable. Era como si me echaran cubos de hielo por la espaldas. Aquella sensación me causaba escalofríos.

Apuré mis pasos con tal de llegar a alguna tienda que me pudiera decir por donde estaba o, al menos, a alguien. Cosa que ocurrió. Accidentalmente, choqué con un cuerpo. Alto, mas o menos un metro ochenta y cinco. Sus manos se posaron en mis hombros separándome de él. No logré ver bien de quien se trataba. Pero mis ojos se encontraron con un color zafiro... Ikuto.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde nuestro primer encuentro en medio de una construcción. Preferiría obviar ese recuerdo ya que cada vez que vuelve a mi mente me da un sensación extraña. A partir de ese entonces, había días que aparecía en el balcón de mi habitación, a veces en algún parque o incluso en medio de una batalla. Este chico era misterioso y por lo que dicen, peligroso.

Yo aún no lo conocía lo bastante bien, pero concordaba con aquellos rumores. Aquel escalofrío que había sentido antes de chocar con él, lo siento en todos nuestros encuentros. Algo no pintaba en ese chico. Ya se por mi propia voluntad o no, él siempre estaba allí. ¿Acaso me seguía? Mi piel se erizó más ante esta posibilidad. Ikuto parecía ocultar algo, parecía que en el fondo tenía alguna buena intención. Quería saber más de él...

- ¿No te parece algo tarde para que una niña ande sola a estas horas de la calle? - me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿No te parece algo tarde para que un niño ande solo a estas horas en la calle?_  
_

- ¿Niño? - captó mi indirecta - ¿Sabes?... Tengo 17 años... - se acercó a mi.

- Pues no parece - intenté mantener mi rol de chica "Cool and Spicy" No debía mostrarme débil delante de él.

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Su mano pasó a mi cintura y, en un simple paso, me acorraló contra un muro.

- ¿Quieres que te de muestre que tan adulto puedo llegar a ser? Claro, si es que tu también decides volverte una adulta solo por un momento... - susurró en mi oído.

No podía moverme, no sabía que hacer. ¿Huir? ¿A donde? No tenía idea en donde me encontraba y el hecho de tener a Ikuto tan cerca me daba una sensación de peligro y a la vez seguridad.

Vi que cada vez su rostro se acercaba más. Cerré mis ojos. Lo primero que sentí fue que sus labios se habían posado en mi frente y que una sonrisa de había formado.

- Sin duda... Eres la persona más fácil de molestar - ahí, su sonrisa irritante y encantadora. Corrijo. Su sonrisa irritante y molesta. Él se enderezó y se puso derecho.

- Déjame en paz - le dí la espalda y escuché una risa suya - Si me disculpas, tengo que irme a mi casa - caminé por al lado suyo.

- Oye - me detuvo posando su mano sobre mi hombro - ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Estas perdida ¿No?

- No es cierto - mentí - Mi casa es por allá - señalé al camino por donde me dirigía.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Tu casa es en el cementerio?

Pestañeé varias veces para poder distinguir algo del "paisaje". Si, a lo lejos se podía ver el cementerio. Otra vez oí la risa de Ikuto.

Dudé por un segundo, pero no era momento para eso.

- Me dejas en mi casa y listo ¿Ok? - traté de mostrarme seria.

- Muy bien. Sube - se agachó y extendió sus manos hacia atrás.

- ¿Eh?

- Te recuerdo que estás demasiado lejos de tu casa. Si vamos caminando no llegaremos ni en el amanecer.

Obedecí, insegura y me aferré a la espalda de Ikuto. Unas orejas y cola de gato aparecieron y, en un simple salto, aterrizó en el techo de alguna de las casas que estaban a nuestros alrededores. El salto fue tan fuerte que me abracé a él y enredé mis piernas a su cuerpo. Él rió. Yo me sonrojé.

En un par de minutos llegamos. Ikuto me dejó en mi balcón. Empujé la ventana corrediza y esta se abrió dejando paso a mi habitación.

- Deberías poner más seguridad ¿Sabes?

- Tssss ¿Sigues aquí? - dije mientras entraba - Mejor vete - estaba a punto de cerrar, pero su pie impidió que lo haga.

- ¿Piensas dejarme aquí afuera con este frío?

- Claro, era parte del trato. Me dejas y te vas.

- ¿Y donde está la parte que me beneficia?

Pensé uno segundos alguna excusa para sacarlo. Mi estomagó sonó en medio del silencio.

- Hagamos esto - habló - Me dejas entrar a tu cocina, comemos algo y me voy ¿Te parece?

- E-Esta bien... - acepté de mala gana.

Ikuto entró, dejamos nuestros abrigos en mi cama y bajamos a la cocina. Abrió la heladera y los estantes como si fuera su propia casa. Estaba a punto de regañarle, pero tomo un cuchillo que hizo que me tragara toda la saliva. Me moví vi desde otro angulo que estaba cortando el pan.

- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada? - volteó.

- Prefiero quedarme aquí antes de acercarme a ti con eso en tus manos - apunté con mi dedo indice al cuchillo.

- Ven, no te haré daño.

- ¿Como se que no? Eres misterioso y siempre me molestas...

- Jamás haré algo que te lastimara, Amu...

Por alguna razón, sentí que aquellas palabras eran ciertas.

- B-Bueno... -

Caminé hacia él y sobre la encimera había 2 sándwiches de jamón y queso. Él me extendió uno y dude por un segundo.

- No están envenenados - dijo.

- Ya lo se, idiota - se lo arrebaté y le dí una mordida.

Comimos en silencio, sin decirnos nada. Pero una serie de preguntas surgieron en mi mente. Quería conocer más a Ikuto...

- Etto... Ikuto - lo llamé luego de tragar el último bocado. Él me miró aún con medio sándwich en la mano - ¿Por qué trabajas para Easter? - pregunté.

Él cerró sus ojos unos segundos y contestó.

- Yo no trabajo para ellos. Ni siquiera me pagan. No tengo otra opción.

- ¿Eh? - lo miré confundida - Pero, ¿Por qué haces esas cosas?

- Ya te dije, no tengo otra opción.

Mis ojos no dejaban de verlo. Ikuto tenía un aura y mirada que a simple vista da miedo y logra seducirte. Otra vez, corrijo eso. Por alguna razón, sentía que las acciones de Ikuto no eran malas. Seguramente había algo que ocultaba. Con solo mirarlo supe el dolor de aquellas palabras. No. Ikuto no era malo, había una razón para ello.

- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan amable con los demás? - me preguntó - Digo, a pesar de que me tienes algo de miedo no dudas en ayudarme ¿Por qué lo haces?

- N-No lo se... - era cierto, no sabía porque me preocupaba tanto por los demás. Lo que si, es que no tolero ver a la gente sufrir.

- Eres admirable, Amu - él se puso en frente mío y cada vez se acercaba más a mi.

- N-No es cierto. Hay casos en el que me odio a mi misma - fui retrocediendo más. Hasta que choque contra la encimera y me apoyé suavemente arriba de ella.

- Aún así... Me gustas, Amu... - sus manos se pusieron en mis caderas e hicieron que terminara sentada sobre la encimera. Mi rostro quedó más o menos a su altura.

Momento, ¿Dijo que le gustaba? No. Seguramente era una de sus bromas...

- ¿G-Gustarte?

- Si, Amu. Me gustas. Me encanta todo de ti. Y hay tantas cosas que quiero agradecerte - susurró en mi oreja.

- ¿P-Por qué?

- ¿Tienes miedo? - susurró nuevamente. Pero estas vez sus labios rozaron mi lóbulo.

- ¿M-Miedo? - sentí que, de alguna forma, estaba leyendo mi mente.

- Miedo a caer ante mi ¿No? ¿Miedo de que yo te guste?

- ¡C-Claro que no! ¡T-Tu nunca me gustarías! - puse mis manos sobre su pecho para separarlo, pero él las tomo y las entrelazó sin moverlas de ahí. Pude sentir sus músculos.

- ¿Entonces?

- Entonces... Tal vez sienta una atracción peligrosa hacia ti pero...

¡Aaaah! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué dije eso?! Lo miré y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- Vete - ordené.

Me movió sobre la encimera. Mis piernas colgaban a los costados de su cuerpo. Se pegó más a mi, se arrimó, diría yo. Extendió sus manos por al lado de mis caderas e inclinó su cabeza. Quedé embobada por su aroma, aquel shampoo que usaba era inhumano. Cualquiera que lo oliera caía en sus brazos. Sus pestañas eran largas, seguí examinándolo con mis ojos hasta llegar a sus labios. Quería besarlo. Ahora...

- E-En serio - suspiré. Me dije que aquello no estaba bien...

Su mano corrió el cuello de mi camisa y uno de mis hombros quedó al descubierto. Sentí su boca que se apoyaba en este.

- ¿Segura? - lo besó. Luego continuó por mi cuello.

Mi mente era incapaz de procesar lo que ocurría. Los labios de Ikuto mojaban mi piel y se deslizaban hacia arriba, subiendo por mi mandíbula, dejando pequeñas marcas en mi.

Me aferré a él y acaricié su cabello. Rozó suavemente nuestros labios y quedé perdida en sus ojos azules. Sentí un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo. Rodeé con mis brazos su cuello y estaba a punto de abalanzarme para besarlo en la boca. Pero un portazo hizo que nos separáramos.

- Debes irte. Mis padres podrían despertar... - le dije.

- Muy bien - respondió - Pero no olvidaré esto, ¿Si? - sonrió y besó mi frente otra vez.

Ikuto salió por la puerta de mi casa y yo, si moverme de la encimera suspiré.

- Yo tampoco lo olvidaré... - susurré con una sonrisa...

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? A veces siento que mientras más fics escribo, más amo a Ikuto xD**_

_**Espero que les hay gustado ¡Dejen reviews! x3**_

_**¡Saludos! :DDD**_


End file.
